C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai
by Cardalba
Summary: Songfic,UA,POV Draco. Dans le Poudlard Express, Draco raconte sa vie, ses rencontres, ses aventures, chaque année...


Titre : C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai

Titre : C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, dommage, ça aurait pu être drôle… (Tous les personnages soupirent de soulagement « on a échappé à cette folle »). Sans rire, je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci, juste quelques commentaires (j'espère), qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Et la chanson « le loup, le renard et la belette » appartient au folklore breton et a été rendue célèbre par le groupe Tri Yann.

Genre : c'est un UA, POV Draco. Ce cher Voldy est mort et enterré. Il a été tué par Dumby après que Harry lui aie renvoyé son Avada Kedavra. Harry a été élevé par les Dursley, il ne connaît pas le monde sorcier, qui lui le connaît très bien, même s'il n'est pas connu comme le sauveur du monde sorcier, simplement comme le Survivant, pour avoir survécu à sa rencontre avec Voldy. Seul Dumbledore est au courant pour l'Avada.

Il y aura un chapitre par année, sur dix ans.

C'est parti !!

_C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai…_

… de chez moi. Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, j'ai onze ans et je rentre en première année à Poudlard, l'école des Sorciers.

Mon père, Lucius Malefoy est un grand sorcier. Il est très fier de notre sang pur. Je ne comprends pas très bien cette histoire de sang-de-bourbe et de sang mêlé. Tout le monde a le sang rouge, non ?

Mon père dit toujours que je comprendrai quand je serai plus grand, mais plus je grandis et moins je comprends. Enfin, si mon père le dit, c'est sûrement vrai.

Ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy, est très belle est très douce. Elle me raconte de belles histoires le soir et elle dit que je ne dois pas écouter les « bêtises de papa ».

Nous vivons au Manoir Malefoy. C'est très grand. Mon père dit que les Malefoy sont la plus grande famille d'Angleterre et donc il est normal que « notre demeure soit digne de notre rang ». C'est encore une chose que je comprendrai quand je serai grand, d'après papa. Pour l'instant ça me parait idiot d'avoir une si grande maison, alors qu'on ne se sert pas de toutes les pièces.

On a aussi des elfes de maison. Mon père dit qu'ils sont inférieurs aux sorciers et ma mère soupire à chaque fois qu'il dit ça. Moi je trouve qu'ils sont très gentils et marrants, surtout Dobby.

Quand j'étais petit, j'aimai bien aller jouer avec lui dans les cuisines. Mais papa nous a surpris et il a dit que je ne devais pas m'abaisser à faire les tâches ménagères. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais je ne joue plus avec Dobby aux cuisines.

Pour l'instant, je suis dans le Poudlard Express, le train qui nous emmène à l'école. Je suis très excité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, mais je le cache parce que papa dit qu'un Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions.

Là je suis dans un compartiment avec Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Je ne les aime pas beaucoup, mais papa veut que je reste avec eux. Mais Pansy est bête, et Vincent et Gregory veulent toujours jouer à se battre.

Je vais aller faire un tour, vor si je trouve d'autres enfants pour discuter. Je sors dans le couloir et je vais voir dans le compartiment suivant.

Trois enfants me regardent. L'un est un métis avec des yeux bleus, il dit qu'il s'appelle Blaise Zabini. Papa m'a dit un jour que sa mère était une mangeuse d'hommes. Quand je le dis à Blaise, il ne comprend pas, sa maman mange comme tout le monde.

Le deuxième s'appelle Théodore Nott, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Théo. Il est blond avec des yeux verts pâles.

La troisième s'appelle Millicent Bullstrode, elle est blonde avec des yeux marron.

On discute un moment, ils sont bien plus gentils et intelligents que les trois autres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi papa veut que je reste avec des gens bêtes et méchants.

Quand je découvre enfin Poudlard, je suis émerveillé. C'est très beau avec toutes ces lumières.

Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall nous explique le principe des Quatre Maisons et de la Répartition.

_J'entends le loup et le renard chanter_

_J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette_

_J'entends le loup et le renard chanter_

A côté de nous, deux garçons et une fille discutent avec animation. Un des garçons a les cheveux roux et des yeux bleus, je crois que c'est un Weasley. Papa ne les aime pas, je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi. Il les appelle Wesel, ça veut dire belette. La fille a des cheveux châtains tout ébouriffés et des yeux marron, elle a l'air très intelligente, on dirait un renard. Le deuxième garçon est petit et mince, il a l'air très timide, on ne voit pas son visage derrière ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Il ressemble à un louveteau sauvage et effrayé.

Nous entrons et la Cérémonie commence avec la Chanson du Choixpeau. Puis le professeur McGonagall appelle nos noms.

Milli est envoyée à Serpentard, la fille brune de tout à l'heure s'appelle Hermione Granger, elle va à Gryffondor. Puis c'est mon tour, je vais aussi à Serpentard, et Théo nous rejoint juste après.

Harry Potter.

C'est le garçon timide de tout à l'heure. Des chuchotements envahissent la salle, il est célèbre dans le monde sorcier, mais personne ne l'avait encore vu. Ses parents ont été les dernières victimes de Lord Voldemort, juste avant que Dumbledore le tue. Moi, j'ai eu peu pitié de lui, être célèbre parce qu'on a perdu ses parents quand on était bébé, je trouve ça triste.

Le Choixpeau hésite et finalement l'envoie à Gryffondor. Ensuite, Ronald Weasley est aussi envoyé à Gryffondor et Blaise nous rejoint à Serpentard.

Au cours du repas, je croise le regard des trois Gryffondor et je leur souris. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger me répondent tout de suite, Harry a des lunettes et des yeux verts. Ronald hésite et finalement me sourit aussi. Ils ont l'air très gentils.

_C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai…_

Voilà, ma première année à Poudlard se termine comme elle a commencé, dans le Poudlard Express, avec Blaise, Milli et Théo. Papa a finalement cédé, je peux rester avec eux et pas avec Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, qui sont aussi à Serpentard.

Il s'est passé plein de choses cette année. J'adore les cours de Potions avec mon parrain, Severus Snape. Quand je serai grand, je veux faire comme lui ! Papa n'était pas trop d'accord, parce que selon lui un Malefoy ne travaille pas. Maman lui a dit que si son meilleur ami le faisait, son fils pouvait le faire aussi. Alors finalement, je peux faire ce que je veux.

Sinon, je n'ai pas pu devenir ami avec Harry Potter, parce que papa ne veut pas que je fréquente des Gryffondors. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

J'ai été déçu, Gryffondor a remporté le tournoi de Quidditch et la Coupe des Quatre Maisons grâce à Harry Potter.

C'est le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle, il vole super bien ! J'ai hâte d'être l'an prochain pour être dans l'équipe aussi, si je peux.

Pour la Coupe, Serpentard était devant jusqu'au dernier moment, mais Dumbledore a rajouté des points de dernières minutes.

_J'entends le loup et le renard chanter_

_J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette_

_J'entends le loup et le renard chanter_

Durant l'année, j'ai souvent vu Harry Potter et ses deux amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley en train de discuter, ils avaient parfois l'air très excités.

Dumbledore nous a raconté ce qui s'était vraiment passé et pourquoi il a rajouté des points. Je dois dire qu'ils sont absolument mérités.

Apparemment, il gardait la Pierre Philosophale à Poudlard et notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Quirrel, la voulait pour lui. Le Trio Gryffondor lui a mis des bâtons dans les roues toute l'année et surtout à la fin.

Ron Weasley a joué une partie d'échec sur un échiquier géant animé par le professeur McGonagall. J'aimerai bien joué contre lui, un jour, j'aime beaucoup les échecs. Hermione Granger a résolu une énigme posée par mon parrain, elle est très intelligente, c'est la meilleure élève de la promotion. Harry Potter a retenu Quirrel en attendant que le professeur Dumbledore arrive.

Je les trouve très courageux, je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu faire la même chose à leur place.

On arrive sur le quai, je retrouve mes parents. Mon père n'est pas très content parce que je ne suis pas premier, mais maman me félicite, j'ai quand même de très bonnes notes.

J'espère que je pourrai voir Blaise et les autres pendant les vacances, et j'ai vraiment hâte de repartir à Poudlard l'an prochain.

Voilà, la première année est terminée ! Pour les fleurs et les tomates (je préfère définitivement les fleurs…) c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche marqué Go !


End file.
